Larry Postter y la piedra pome
by Ruki-visualchappy
Summary: Creias ke lo sabias todo sobre Harry Potter  PUES NO!Ya ke ha nacido producto de un error “Larry Poster y la priedra pome”Una saga llena de humor y aventura ke te llevara al punto de la maxima risa leelo no perderas tu tiempo , o si
1. Chapter 1

Creias ke lo sabias todo sobre Harry Potter PUES NO!!!

Ya ke ha nacido producto de un error "Larry Poster y la priedra pome"

Una saga llena de humor y aventura ke te llevara al punto de la maxima risa

leelo no perderas tu tiempo , o si ¬¬

PD: PONTIFICIA NEZUMI ORIENTAL Y LARRY POSTER COMPANY

ADVERTENCIA!!!! ESTA PARODIA PUEDE INTERFERIR EN TUS PENSAMIENTOS SOBRE

HARRY POTTER , POR ESO LAS OPINIONES VERTIDAS EN ESTE FIC NO SON RESPONSABILIDAD DE LA EDITORA ( OSEA YOP ) SI NO KE CORRESPONDE A LA AUTORA DE ESTE

POR SU PREFERENCIA MUXAS GRACIAS!!!

CAPITULO 1

Larry Postter y la piedra pome

La llegada de Larry

Llovia, era una noche fria y desolada , todo era paz en la calle ke-te-konte , al parecer nadie se percataba de lo que ocurria.

En la esquina de la calle aparecio un anciano vestido de traje negro a rallas (como los ganster) que llevaba en sus manos una honda y una pequeña bolsa de cuero , en pocos segundos todas las luces de los faroles fueron destruidas por pequeñas piedras . Después se dirijio hacia donde se encontraba un cartel gigante ,hay habia una pequeña gata rayada.

lleva mucho tiempo esperandome , profesora Mcdonald .

En ese momento el gato que estaba ahí fue pateado por una señora vestida igual que el anciano.

¿Cómo supo que era yo Largus Dumbo ?

Profesora Mcdonald cualquiera se daria cuenta , ya que nadie en su sano juicio escribe "soy enferma Mcdonal" en un pedazo de cartulina y lo pega en un gato .

Tiene razon , creo que me excedí

No se preocupe , de todas formas no se notaba

Y el niño Largus ¿Dónde esta?

Barney dijo que lo traeria

Pero señor ,Barney es muy bruto podria hacerle algo

Ya no sirven las preocupaciones , ahí viene – dijo Largus mirando a lo alto del cielo en donde venia un hombre tres veces mas grande de lo normal montado en un monopatín rosa junto con un pequeño bulto blanco en sus brazos

Eh llegado junto con el niño

Muy bien ahora le dejaremos en esta caja platanera y huiremos sin dejar rastro, oyeron

Pero Largus recuerda que hay que dejarles un mensaje a los chubbi

Es cierto pero de donde sacaremos la tinta , la pluma y el papel

Ni idea – dijo Barney

Justo en esos momentos callo una paloma atrvesada con una flecha , al lado de Barney

Ya tenemos la pluma y la tinta , pero…

Si te refieres al papel no te preocupes yo ando con papel higenico (confort) quizas sirva – dijo Mcdonald

Muy bien pasame las cosas – dijo Largus

Pero hay algo que falta – dijo Barney

Si ¿ que cosa?

Donde viven los chubbi

En ese block rosa que esta ahí , el numero es el 313 seccion x

Ok no ahí mas preguntas

Ya termine , ahora vayamos a la puerta y dejemos al bebé - dijo Largus

Esta bien - respondio la profe y barney

Y tal como lo planeron dejaron al bebé . tocaron la puerta y salieron corriendo .

Cuando la señora Cebullia abrio la puerta se encontro con un bebé en una caja de platano y con una hoja de confort encima de las manos , la nota decia asi :

Sr y Sra Chubbi

Debido a que ustedes son los unicos parientes de Larry se ha tomado la decisión que se queden con él por 10 años . espero que les agrade

ATTE

LARGUS DUMBO.

PD: Solo toma leche soprole

Y asi sin mas preámbulos y objeciones los chubbi tuvieron que criar a Larry Postter por 10 largos años.

BUENOP HASTA AKI POR EL MOMENTO, EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO LO KE CONTINUA EN LA AVENTURA DE LARRY POSTTER.

DEJEN COMENTARIOS BUENOS Y MALOS

SAYU!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

BUENOP AKI LA CONTINUACION DE LARRY POSTTER

ESPERO KE LES AYA GUSTADO LA PRIMERA PARTE

ASI KE LE DIRE A SU AUTORA KE SE APURE CON LA CONTINUACION

YAP SEGUNDA PARTE!!!!!!!!!!

Larry Postter y la piedra pome

2. La gracia de Larry

Pasaron 10 largos años desde la huida que hizo Largus Dumbo con sus camaradas, en el cual dejaron a Larry abandonado en las puertas de un block , el cual con el tiempo no cambio nada.

En la mañana la tia Cebullia fue a despertar a Larry a su super carpa que tenia en el patio.

levántate Larry

después

AHORAAAA!!!

Esta bien no grites tanto, no ves que tengo los timpanos sensibles

Después de haber salido de su carpa se dirigio a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno a sus tios y a su primo.

Al entrar diviso a su tio y a Dervy ( su primo) los cuales estaban esperando que Larry les cocinara.

no se que harian ustedes sin mi – dijo Larry con aires de superioridad, pero al ver la mirada de odio de parte de sus familiares dijo

pero mejor no me respondan.

Dervy tomo palabra y les pregunto a sus padres

¿que vamos a hacer ahora papi, mami?

Iremos al parque de diversiones hijo

Genial – dijo Dervy mientras veía los regalos que tenia en el living

Dervy querido, apresurate para que vayamos luego

APRESURATE LARRY!!!- dijo tio Belmont

Aquí voy

Después del desayuno los Chubbi se prepararon para salir e invitaron a un amigo de Dervy para que fuera con ellos. Pero justo antes de irse el niño les pregunto por que no llevaban a Larry con ellos, tio Belmont dijo que Larry no queria ir , pero este agrego

Oh ya me arrepenti asi que ire con ustedes , que les parece

Al llegar al parque tio Belmont le dijo

no hagas nada raro esta vez oíste, o si no quemare tu carpa

no te preocupes todavía no me aburro

que dices….

En eso fueron interrumpidos por Dervy el cual les dijo que quería ir a jugar el "tiro al blanco"

Cuando llegaron al juego Dervy se puso a disparar pero no le achunto a ningún blanco, justo en ese momento Larry le dijo

eso es fácil mira – dijo Larry

Larry en menos de 3 segundos derribo todas los blancos dejando a Dervy sin palabras.

Después agarro otra pistola y otra y otra hasta que al final cogio la de un policia por accidente y le disparo a la moneda que traia el amigo de Dervy, toda la gente impresionada, causando una gran multitud alrededor de Larry . Justo en eso llegaron los tios del chico, el cual estaba firmando autografos.

- ¿Qué haces Larry? – pregunto el tio Belmont furioso

- firmo autografos, que acaso no me ves

- vamonos

- esta bien pero espera un poco

- AHORA!!! – dijo tio Belmont agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa a cuadros que llevaba

- AY!!! Duele… adios chicas no me olviden, por que yo no lo hare

- callate y vamos.

Al llegar al hogar de los Chubbi Cebullia se dirigio a Larry con una mirada de asco.

si se que apesto pero no es para tanto

CALLATE – dijo el tio Belmont – siempre es lo mismo, cada ves que salimos contigo dejas en vergüenza a Dervy, quizas que pensara su amigo ahora de el

Que es un IDIOTA

Hablas otra ves y no lo cuentas dos veces

Ok ¬¬

Vete a tu carpa AHORA MOCOSO – dijo Cebullia molesta

Y no salgas

Esta bien – dijo Larry el cual en el fondo sentia impotencia de no mostrar como era en realidad.

Lo que el chico no sabia era que su vida cambiaria tarde o temprano.

BUENOP HASTA AKI LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LARRY POSTTER

EN EL PROXIMO CAP :

KE ES LO QUE LE LLEGA A LARRY

SERA UNA INVITACION PERO A DONDE "COLEGIO HOGüART DE MAFIA Y VERDULERIA" KE ES ESO

DESCUBRALO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE LARRY POSTTER Y LA PIEDRA POME ( KIEN ESCRIBIRA ESTO¬¬)

ATENCION!!! PROXIMO CAP SE DARA LA LISTA CON LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LARRY POSTTER

ACONTINUACION EL MSN DE LA AUTORA DE ESTA PARODIA Y DE SU ( AUTORA) casi nunca conectada

RukiaKurosaki0. (editora osea yop ) me conecto todos los dias

AUSPICIA NEZUMI ORIENTAL Y LARRY POSTTER COMPANY


	3. Chapter 3

BUENOP MUXAS GRACIAS A LOS KE LEYERON ESTA PARODIA

Y DEJARON OPINIONES BUENAS SOBRE ELLA Y A LOS KE NO LES GUSTO

EHH… KE PENA ¬¬

Y a piper lupin me molesto ke ayas puesto el fic en losmalosfic

Por ke es el primero ke escribimos kon mi amiga y lo hicimos solo para

Pasarla bien un rato asi ke por fa no seas tan critica en lo ke dices

Esop… y buenop, dijeron ke esto era un plagio pero no es asi x ke esta es una historia inventada solo asiendo referente a harry potter

Kisiera referirme a lo de las falta de ortografía y de acentuación pido disculpas tratare de corregirlas lo mejor ke pueda ¬¬

Ahora si la conti de Larry Postter y la piedra pome

** LARRY POSTTER Y LA PIEDRA POME**

**3. LAS POSES DE LARRY**

Después del gran show que sucedió en el parque de diversiones. Larry tuvo que limpiar el apartamento de los Chubbi.

En uno de esos días de castigo, Dervy se quedo mirando a Larry mientras limpiaba el piso y le dijo:

te ves sexy con ese atuendo ja.ja.ja – le dijo Dervy con un tono sensual

La vestimenta de Larry consistía en un delantal con el estampado del cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, y un paño cuadrilles amarrado en la cabeza.

ya lo sabia, gracias – dijo Larry haciendo molestar a su primo

¿Qué? – Dervy estaba mas furioso que nunca

Larry le sonrió fingidamente a Dervy, lo cual le genero una rabia interna a su primo, y muy serio le dijo:

me las pagaras Postter , ya veras – le dijo Dervy a Larry mirándolo muy fríamente

depende, si tengo dinero ¬¬ - dijo Larry , lo cual hizo molestar mas a su primo

Dervy salio de la habitación y se fue al patio a gritar.

!!!LARRY ESTA EN POSES SEXYS CON UN DELANTAL DEL CUERPO DE UNA MUJER DESNUDA¡¡¡ - grito Dervy lo mas fuerte que pudieron sus pulmones

Seguro alguien , lo tomara enserio – pensó Larry tranquilamente ¬¬

Pero justo en ese momento se sintió un leve temblor, el cual puso un poco en aprietos a Larry, el cual dijo:

me siento observado – ò.0

En eso Larry se volteo y vio a una masa de chicas y chicos (conste que en los fans de Larry, creo ke son raritos) o( -º w º- )o que estaban pegados en las ventanas sacando fotos y grabando , también se podía apreciar a la prensa la cual estaba en helicópteros dando reportajes sobre el chico de las poses sexy y que era bueno en el tiro al blanco,

todo esto estaba siendo transmitido por los canales porno y por el canalxxx

Larry no podía creerlo, en realidad era famoso. ( ojitos de Larry o.o)

Pero todo ese sueño se fue, ya que llego tío Belmont con la tía Cebullia , los cuales echaron a todos los curiosos.

Cuando entraron al apartamento, Cebullia le quito el delantal a Larry.

¿Qué haces con esto puesto, mocoso? – dijo tía Cebullia a punto de la histeria

¬¬ lo ocupo para limpiar – dijo Larry mirando a otro lado

Eres un …

…chico obediente , pues claro , por algo voy al cole (forma diminutiva de referirse a la escuela )

Tu no vas al cole , entupido – dijo tío Belmont

Salte de aquí y ve al baño – le dijo Cebullia apuntando al WC

No tengo ganas de ir todavía – dijo Larry

No , me refiero a que lo vallas a limpiar – le dijo Cebullia

AHH OK haberlo dicho antes.

Justo cuando Larry se iba a limpiar el baño, una roca se estrello en la ventana , Larry fue a buscarla y se fijo que en ella había una nota , la saco y vio que había una foto suya como estampilla. Pero se la pasa a tío Belmont

toma no me interesa – dijo Larry caminando hacia el baño

¿Qué?

Se les olvida que no se leer – les dijo Larry a sus tíos

0.0 - se nos había olvidado eso – dijeron Cebullia y Belmont al unísono

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Dervy

Es una carta , que nos ves – dijo Larry empujando a su primo

Belmont y Cebullia se miraron y quedaron sin palabras al ver la estampilla y su destinatario el cual decía:

Para: Larry Postter

Súper carpa

Block 313 sección x

Ningún lugar

País de nunca jamás

Asi fueron pasando los días, Larry siempre recibía correspondencia, pero como veía muchas letras en ellas se las daba a su tío.

Un DIA a tío Belmont le ofrecieron una casa en la pradera , para que pasara los últimos días de verano.

Al llegar a la casita , Dervy pregunto, que harían con Larry.

A lo cual este respondió:

no te preocupes, mis fans no saben de este lugar, ahora si quieren las llamo

OLVIDALO!!!! – respondieron sus tíos y su primo

Esta bien, no se estresen ¬¬ - les respondió Larry

Por un momento reino el silencio , pero duro muy poco ya que cayo una paloma atravesada con una flecha , la cual traía una tarjeta de cumpleaños , con un osito rosa en la tapa que decía:

Sr. Larry Postter

Súper carpa

Casa de la pradera

Ningún lugar

País de nunca jamás

Larry la miro y se la pasa a Dervy diciéndole

parece que ya te aceptaron, bola de grasa

¿Por qué lo dices? ¬¬ - pregunto Dervy

Tu sabes por que lo digo ¬3¬ Dervy ¬3¬

LARRY DEJALO AHORA – le grito Cebullia a Larry

OK , si me llaman mis fans , estaré en mi súper carpa y si dicen que son del banco , díganles que yo esta vez no fui el del robo Express.

Y asi se fue a dormir, pensando en que comería al otro DIA.

Pero lo que no sabía era que, en esos momentos un monopatín rosa aterrizaba en el patio.

BUENOP ASTA AKI ES LA TERCERA PARTE DE LARRY POSTTER

OJALA LE AYA GUSTADO , CORREGI TODAS LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA

ASI KE KEDO MEJOR

Y AHORA KOMO SE LOS PROMETI LA LISTA KON LOS NOMBRES DE ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES KE CONPONEN LARRY POSTTER

PERSONAJES:

Larry Postter Harry Potter

Tio Belmont

Tia Cebullia

Dervy

Largus Dumbo

Enferma McDonald

Barney Hadrid

PERSONAJES KE AUN NO SALEN ¡¡¡EN EXCLUSIVA!!!

Ron Whisky

El muelle Ranger Hermione Granger

Talco Calfoy Draco Malfoy

El y Yo Whisky Fred y George

Profesor Autista Severus Snape

Fantasmas:

Click casi desparramado Nicolás casi decapitado

**YAP EN EL PROX CAP DE LARRY POSTTER Y LA PIEDRA POME**

**LARRY APRENDERA A LEER**

**KIEN SERA EL DEL MONOPATIN ROSA ¬¬**

**Y SEGUIREMOS KON LAS EXCLUSIVAS DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**Y LA ENTREVISTA A LA AUTORA DE LARRY POSTTER Y LA PIEDRA POME**

**NO SE LO PIERDAN!!!!!!!!**

**SAYU!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

BUENOP SIENTO MUXIO LA TARDANSA ES KE LA IMAGINACION DE LA AUTORA SE TOMO UNAS PEKEÑAS VACACIONES ¬¬

ASI KE EMOS REEMPLAZADO X UN TIEMPO ASU AUTORA ORIGINAL

Y COLOCAMOS A UNA NUEVA ESCRITORA JA JA JA

ESPERO KE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAP DE LARRY POSTTER

ATTE

NEZUMI ORIENTAL Y LARRY POSTTER COMPANY

LARRY POSTTER Y LA PIEDRA POME

Capitulo 4: El guardián de las tarjetas de crédito

Larry se durmió muy rapido , cosa que ni siquiera supo quien habia llegado al jardin.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa de los Chubbi.

no señor no canocemos a ningun chico que ocupe gafas y tenga una "Z" en la frente, debe estar equivocado – dijo Cebullia

lo siento, pero juraria que vive ahí

por que, lo dice – pregunta la tia Cebullia

por que, el mismo me paso una tarjeta con este número y me dijo que en caso de reclamo por estafa llamara

a lo mejor era un bromista ¬¬ - dijo Cebullia

quizas, bueno adios - y corto el telefono

adios – dijo Cebullia y después corto. Luego se dirijio a donde su esposo e hijo y les dijo:

ya es la decima persona que llama por lo mismo

¿Qué haremos Cebullia? – pregunto Belmont

OH, y ahora quien podra ayudarnos – dijo Dervy aflijido

YO!!! – dijo una voz saliendo de la oscuridad

OHH!!! El chapulin colorado

NOO… soy Barney , el guardian de las tarjetas de credito de Hoguarts

¿ y quien es ese?

Eso no les importa ¬¬ - dijo Barney y tambien agrego

¿Dónde esta Larry?

Ayá – dijieron los Chubbi apuntando al jardin

Gracias

De nada – le dijo la familia Chubbi (x3) XD

Barney se fue a la parte de atrás de la casa a buscar a Larry, al llegar vio una carpa de aprox.

1 metro cuadrado , con un letrero afuera que decia:

¡! NO MOLHEZTHAL ¿?

O.O

Barney quedo sorprendido con la poca educación que tenia Larry, después de observar ese escena, se acerco a la carpa y llamo

LARRY!!!

No hay pan duro – respondio una voz

Entonces el semi gigante desarmo la carpa y encontro a Larry… haciendo abdominales

¿Qué haces? – pregunto Barney desconcertado

Mantengo mi figura, para mis fans , a por sierto y tu que haces aquí- pregunto Larry

Ehh… yo solo, osea ,quiero decir…

Autografos ,después ya – le dijo Larry todo egocentrico

OK… - Barney salio bajoneado, pero después recordo

A lo que vinia era para decirte que :

¡HAS SIDO ACEPTADO, EN EL COLEGIO HOGUARTS DE MAFIA Y VERDULERIA!!

Y que es eso , se come – pregunto Larry , un poco confundido

Ehh.. no tus padres, abuelos, todos han ido ahí , como no sabes – le dijo Barney a Larry

Mis padres

Si , si ellos

Pero, yo ni siquiera los conocí, ellos murieron en un accidente

Que Minny y Mickey murieron en un accidente ¬¬ - dijo Barney

Mientras tanto venian corriendo Belmont, Cebullia y Dervy

¿Por qué tanta bulla? ¿que paso aquí? - pregunto tio Belmont

Es que… este monstruito aquí dice que mis padres , no murieron en un accidente ¿ es eso verdad? - dijo Larry

Claro que murieron en un accidente – dijo tia Cebullia

¿Cómo? No lo puedo creer estos mocos son unos mentirosos.

¿mocos? – pregunto Larry

Si, personas que no pertenecen al mundo de la mafia – dijo Barney

Como que mentirosos – dijo Dervy desentendido a todo lo que hablaban

Escucha Larry tus padres murieron salvandote, ellos estaban jugando poker y tu padre te puso como apuesta , hay fue cuando aparecio la muerte ( osea el jocker ) , tu madre te tomo en sus brazos y te envolvio en una sabana , que por sierto muy elegante creo que se la robo a la reina Isabel.

Ya y como murieron – pregunto Larry muy emocionado

Como te iva contando, tus padres combatieron a la muerte, pero fueron vencidos y a ti te aparecio algo sospechozo una "Z" que todavía no sabemos como explicar, aunque deberias saber todo esto por lo menos te he mandado mas de 100 cartas

Ehh… es que hay un problema , yo no se leer por eso las cartas se las pase a mi tio – pero siguiendo con el tema de mis padres

Estos dos cerditos me dijieron que habian muerto cuando en el supermercado se les cayo un cerro de latas congeladas en el pasillo 6

Pe..pero como , eso es un insulto a su memoria y ustedes fueron los culpables

Claro , querias que le dijieramos, que sus padres eran unos delincuentes, raritos , solo para no decir nada mas – dijo tia Cebullia

Solo tenian que decirle la verdad – dijo Barney furioso

Por supuesto – dijo Larry

Y tu no te metas – dijo Cebullia

Él al igual que su madre y su padre , es un inmoral, un desarmado, querias que le contaramos , para que fuera mas raro que un exhibicionista…ehh…no eso ya lo es…- dijo Cebullia

Yo no lo soy – dijo Larry exaltado, cuando empezaba a enrojecer

Bueno, pero eso no justifica nada , ahora él tiene que ir a Hoguarts

No lo aceptare, no pagare para que se vuelva un ganster – dijo Belmont, apareciendo en la escena

Uno profesional – pregunto Larry

Si, Larry uno profesional y yo creo que vas a ser el mejor de todos

Él no ira a ningun lado, no lo permitire

Y lo va impedir un simple moco

LARRY ES UN GANSTER, NO LO VERE MAS

Cantaba Dervy entusiasmado por la noticia

Pero nadie pregunta lo que opino, aunque solo queria ser famoso , la idea de ir a un colegio no es mala – dijo Larry

Claro, Larry ahí aprenderas todo lo que tus padres sabian e incluso más.

Pero como te vas a ir y nos vas a dejar abandonados – dijo la tia Cebullia haciendose la victima y poniendo cara de perro arrepentido

Por sierto, Barney que es lo que tu haces en Hoguarts – le pregunto Larry

Yo soy el guardian de terrenos y tarjetas de credito de Hoguarts

A te deben pagar muy bien – dijo Larry

Ehh… ¬¬ pues bien, ese es un tema que no te importa , solo digamos que es mucho menos de lo que te imaginas, es decir nada… no debes decir eso, no debes decir eso…

Barney por que eres tan torpe – le pregunta Larry

Ahh… Larry pero que decides – le dice Barney

Yo decido…

El no decidira nada, es un menor de edad y quedo a nuestro cargo, cuando lo dejaron abandonado en la puerta de nuestro departamento en el block – dijo el tio Belmont

¿Cómo que me abandonaron? – pregunta Larry

Esa historia te la dire después , es muy larga y ahora no quiero hablar

Podemos conversar, antes de decidirme , por fis

Ya, cuentame las cosas interesantes que te han pasado en tu vida

Lo mas reciente que te puedo contar, es que cuando estaba haciendo el aseo con un delantal de una mujer desnuda, jejejeje, todos me filmaban, sacaban fotografias y me pedian autografos, fue muy divertido y mi tio y primo se mirian de la envidia

AHH … tambien cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones todos me pedian autografos y deje en vergüenza a Dervy

A Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS – termino de decir Larry

Ves Larry tu tienes todas las aptitudes para ser un mafioso, tu tienes que ir

Si, tu vas olvidate de volver – dijo el tio Belmont

Pero ustedes no pueden hacer eso él es su sobrino – les dijo Barney

Si, esta bien , pero Larry que decides

Yo pienso que …me voy a Hoguarts, nos volveremos a ver para las vacaciones

¡NO ME OLVIDEN!

¡ AUNQUE SE QUE SOY INOLVIDABLE!

El gigante tomo un paraguas, se subio en su monopatín e invito a Larry , para que se sentara en el asiento trasero, Larry tomo un poco de sus pertenencias corrio, pero antes de llegar al monopatín,

Se cayo al suelo y dio un grito que hasta los pajaros se asustaron y aparecio una nube que volaba a una gran velocidad.

Larry solo se dedicaba a gritar y se tapaba la boca, Barney se acerco y le dijo que se sacara la mano para poder ver lo que le habia sucedido

no te sucedió nada , solo te quedara un moreton – le dijo Barney

¡QUE! Se va arruinar mi bello rostro – dijo Larry

No te preocupes, cuando llegues a Hoguarts te curaran

Larry se convencio y subio al monopatín rosa , para enfrentar el largo viaje que venia por delante

¡ CUIDADO BARNEY UN POSTE DE LUZ!

TO BE CONTINUED

YAP AKI DA POR FINALIZADO EL CAP 4 DE LARRY POSTTER, ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y KE POR FIS CONTINUEN LEYENDO ESTA PARODIA

EHH…BUENOP NO PUDE HACERLE LA ENTREVISTE A LA AUTORA POR QUE SU IMAGINACION SE FUE DE VACACIONES CON ESPERANZA

HAY QUE ESPERAR HASTA KE VUELVA ¬¬

Y EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE LARRY POSTTER Y LA PIEDRA POME

ADONDE IRAN A COMPRAR LOS MATERIALES KE NECESITA LARRY

¿QUIEN ES ESE CHICO KE ESTA MIRANDO A LARRY? ¬¬

DESCUBRALO EN EL PROX CAP

ACONTINUACION SEGUIREMOS CON LA SECCION DE LOS NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LARRY POSTTER

Minny Postter Lily potter

Mickey Postter James Potter

PERSONAJES KE SALDRAN EL PROX CAP

Lolly Whisky Molly Weasley

Citripio Whisky Arthur Weasley

Piggy Whisky Ginny Weasley

Talco Calfoy Draco Malfoy

Culus Calfoy Lucius Malfoy ( creo que aparecera no estoy segura)

A y B Crabbe y Goyle

Profesor chiles Profesor Quirrell

AHORA EL NOMBRE DE UNA DE LAS CASAS DE HOGUARTS

Casa de las culebras Slytherin

SAYU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
